callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zetsubou No Shima
Zetsubou No Shima (Japanese: 絶望の島; English: Island of Despair) is a Zombies map released on April 19, 2016 first on PlayStation 4, and May 19, 2016 for Xbox One and PC, as part of the Eclipse DLC map pack. It takes place on an abandoned island in the pacific, where the ruins of Division 9's research lies. Mutated plants and animals serve as the enemies. The Origins crew returns, setting out to kill the original Takeo to change the events of the original timeline much like the original Richtofen and Dempsey in the previous maps. A small recreation of the test tube hallway can be seen in Revelations when entering Verrückt through Mob of the Dead. The area between Der Eisendrache and Kino Der Toten which features a Der Wunderfizz machine is also similar to Zetsubou No Shima. Features Zetsubou No Shima features many elements that are new to the zombies gamemode. The swimming mechanic from multiplayer is brought to zombies for the first time and is featured multiple times in the map, requiring the player to also take into account the amount of time they have spent under water. Japanese zombies return for the first time since Shi No Numa. There are also a variety of new enemies as well, such as the Thrasher, a mutated zombie that spawns in with regular zombies but is much more powerful. Spiders serve as the new Hellhound round and later spawn in on regular rounds as well, and the Giant Spider serves as a mini boss. The map features a variety of new utilities as well. The Zipline returns from Shi No Numa and Call of the Dead as well as the Sewer Pipe, which can take the player from the bunker to Lab A or B and back. Two new traps, called the Propeller Trap and the Fan Trap also make their debut appearance. A new weapon known as the KT-4 also appears on the map and it requires the player to find the available ingredients to make its ammunition. A new specialist weapon, called the Skull of Nan Sapwe also appears on the map and is made by the player completing rituals located around the map. The shield also reappears as well as a new buildable called the gas mask, which protects players from the bubbles of gas that appear all over the map. The Origins characters return from Der Eisendrache as well as the original Takeo, who is being held captive on the island and the origins characters have to kill to proceed with their plan to save the universe. Weapons Perks Other * Bucket * Zipline * Sewer Pipe * Seed Easter Eggs *The major easter egg of the map is "Seeds of Doubt". *There are two musical Easter Eggs: **"Dead Flowers" by Malukah, the official Easter Egg song of the map, which can be activated by holding the "use" button on three sock monkeys around the map. ***The first Sock monkey is on a power generator to the left of a perk machine by the blue 115 water. ***The second sock monkey is on a table in the bunker to the right of the KT-4 workbench and to the left of the Masamune workbench. ***The third sock monkey is in the top floor of Lab B, on a table to the left of a floodlight and in front of some zombie diagrams. **A second musical Easter Egg, "Samantha's Lullaby (Magic Mix)" , can be activated when the player fills melody bulbs that can be found on the wall next to the location of the purple water. There are seven bulbs in total, one in which is used as a play button. The player must fill the other bulbs with purple water (each bulb is required to be filled to a certain amount, here is the order: one, three, five, six, seven, five). If done correctly, the player can interact with the last bulb to activate the song. *Various ciphers and scrap papers can be found around the map, see : Zetsubou No Shima/Ciphers and Scrap Papers *Upon reaching round 50, a large monster can be heard and seen in the distance from Lab B. *In the Living Quarters, behind a rebuildable window on the second floor, a poster for The Missing City from Shadows of Evil can be seen written in Japanese. *By using a sniper to aim at the test subject tubes in the bunker up-close, a player can find a jumpscare in the form of a doppelgänger of one of the four characters standing still. Approaching the doppelgänger will cause it to turn around and scream at the player, immobilizing the player temporarily. Only the player who did the step can see the doppelgänger. * A letter written in Japanese can be found in the boss room, that reads: "Although we have tried to eliminate him making it seem as if he were killed in an accident, he has managed to escape every time by some miracle. The fact that he is regarded as a hero by the commoners is unbearable, and it shall eventually led to the existence of myself being questioned. He taints the commoner’s belief in myself, I who should be held in the highest regard by them. But it is no longer necessary for me to bear this suffering any longer. I have given the order to the operatives in the Division 9. They must not let Takeo Masaki leave the island alive." Achievements/Trophies Opening Scene Transcript Ending Scene Transcript Quotes Radio Messages Gallery Zetsubo no shima logo BOIII.png|The reveal title. Zetsubou No Shima Promotional Image BO3.png|Promotional image for Zetsubou No Shima. Zetsubou No Shima menu icon BO3.jpg|Promotional artwork. Zetsubou No Shima Poster BO3.jpg|Zetsubou No Shima artwork poster Zetsubou No Shima Loading Screen BO3.png|Loading Screen. Zetsubo No Shima Intro Screenshot BOIII.jpg|A screenshot of part of the intro cutscene. Zetsubou No Shima Trailer Screenshot BOIII.jpg|The logo as seen in the trailer. Zetsubo No Shima Zombie Screenshot BOIII.jpg|A zombie seen in the trailer. Takeo Zetsubou No Shima BOIII.jpg|Takeo as seen at the end of the trailer. Zetsubou No Shima View 1 BO3.png Zetsubou No Shima View 2 BO3.png Zetsubou No Shima View 3 BO3.png Zetsubou No Shima View 4 BO3.png Zetsubou No Shima View 5 BO3.png Zetsubou No Shima View 6 BO3.png Zetsubou No Shima View 7 BO3.png Zombie mutating into a Thrasher BO3.png Thrasher BO3.png|The Thrasher. Takeo looking through cell BO3.pmg.png WWII Takeo BO3.png Takeo offering Katana BO3.png Takeo the Executioner BO3.png Zetsubou No Shima Layout BOIII.jpg|Layout. Zetsubou No Shima Bunker Schematics BO3.png|The underground bunker's schematics found in the Living Quarters. Richtofen Surrounded Zetsubou No Shima BOIII.jpg|A tight situation. Takeo Surrounded Zetsubou No Shima BOIII.jpg Zetsubou No Shima Screenshot 1 BO3.png Zetsubou No Shima Screenshot 2 BO3.png Zetsubou No Shima Screenshot 3 BO3.png Zetsubou No Shima Screenshot 4 BO3.png Zetsubou No Shima Screenshot 5 BO3.png Zetsubou No Shima Screenshot 6 BO3.png Zetsubou No Shima Screenshot 7 BO3.png Into the Bunker BO3.png Facing the Giant Spider BO3.png Sanguine Serum achievement image BO3.jpg|The area where the entrance to the Giant Spider's cave can be found at. The Ultimate Sacrifice achievement image BO3.jpg|The tomb where the Skull of Nan Sapwe can be found at. Iron Lung achievement image BO3.jpg|The underwater caves found in the bunker. Zetsubou No Shima with no Gateworm BO3.png|The map selection icon without the Gateworm. Zetsubou No Shima Icon with Gateworm BO3.png|The map selection icon with a Gateworm icon on the bottom right. Videos Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III - Eclipse Zetsubou No Shima Prologue Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III – Eclipse DLC Pack Zetsubou No Shima Trailer Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III – Eclipse DLC Pack Zetsubou No Shima Trailer (30-second) Official Call of Duty Black Ops 3 Treyarch – Zetsubou No Shima "ZETSUBOU NO SHIMA" GAMEPLAY! - Black Ops 3 ZOMBIES "ZETSUBOU NO SHIMA" DLC 2 (BO3 Zombies)|Early gameplay "ZETSUBOU NO SHIMA" EASTER EGG GUIDE! - FULL EASTER EGG TUTORIAL WALKTHROUGH! (Black Ops 3 ZOMBIES)|Easter Egg Guide. Zetsubou No Shima Ending Cutscene! "Zetsubou No Shima" Easter Egg Ending! (Zetsubou No Shima Outro)|End cutscene. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops III * Upon finishing the main easter egg, all four characters will have two blood vials each on their person, similar to Richtofen. However, unlike the blood vials Richtofen carries, the others' don't have any marking on them. * If the player looks up at the sky, the player will see that there is a tear in time and space. From one of these tears, the Icarus from Mob of the Dead can be found. Other tears will have what looks like a dogfight between an F4U Corsair and an A6M Zero. * If a player (either solo or co-op), stands in leaked spore gas long enough, the player will start to have hallucinations that will trigger scary sounds to play and a bloody background in certain spots on the map. *If a player electrifies the Zombie Shield, then takes it to Laboratory A and shocks the panel to drop the cage, there will be a random power up in the cage to collect. Call of Duty: Mobile *The only Easter Egg (achievable only in the Hardcore Raid) is an additional boss known as the "Jubokko", which can be unlocked by killing blue plants with the ability to sprout large tendrils, which will provide the player the codes to unlock the boss. The codes can then be entered on a computer terminal in the adjacent room highlighted by a flashing red light. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Maps